A Blur
by 2708786
Summary: ... ... ...
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes narrow behind glass, watching and waiting in the cold forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow gently fell from the heaven, causing the world around him to be white.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly he creeps through this frozen icy place, it's whiteness causing his eyes to ache. Vapour leaves his dry lips.


	4. Chapter 4

He wore black and white clothing, keeping him warm, but also keeping him blurred into his surrounds. As he hikes through the new snow, it crunched underfoot loudly, making the stillness seem loud.


	5. Chapter 5

He halts from his long hike; he now stood amongst dense trees that was covered in thick snow. That white vapour came out faster through him breathing harder, he glances around the area, making sure that he was truly alone in this winter land; he then bends down, keeping low he walks along until he finds the entrance to his tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the small tent was surprisingly warm, thanks to the snow that had fallen, trapping the heat in; he got down onto knees, then turns to zip himself in. Once that was done he carefully stripped himself of his wet clothe items, wrapping himself into new ones.

With this task completed, he faces the cavity of his tent, then crawling down onto his stomach he wiggles forward filling that space; at the other end were four laptop with two modems connected. They was already switched on, listening in on twenty-four hours on his targets.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine year old Edogawa Conan frowns as he taps the keys, bringing up sounds of the happening inside the log cabin he was monitoring. The child detective places a earpiece into his left ear and let his fingers dance over the keys once more.

Conan had been living in this tent for two weeks, studying and watching the family that was currently living there. Three adults and one child. A family of scientists; The Haibara Family.

The reason for him leaving England on his own and coming to Japan was solely for leaning about the child of the family. Haibara Ai. A genius, with intelligence that matched his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Conan lay there, listening both to the recording from the earpiece and the sound of the wind picking up outside his tent. It was going to be another cold night, but nothing he felt he could not handle. He had kept himself warm and dry for the most part, so he was in no danger of catching a cold.

He rarely left the safely of the tent, only when he felt he need to follow one of the other family members. That day the only adult male living within had left the cabin to chat with someone at the local town.

This someone had not been nice, they argued right in the middle of the café they met that; moments after Haibara male had marched out of the cafe with a scowl on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Conan was sitting up, chewing on his dinner; he had listened to the going ons he missed during his trip down to town. It was nothing much, Haibara female, and Haibara girl had chatted together, while Haibara Ai played on her computer.

Haibara male returned, but he never let on to them he was enraged. Though Haibara female questioned him on the quite, he never said a word.

Conan wiped his mouth and glances upon his screens. The family had gone to bed for the night, it was time for him to turn in as well.

Crawling into his sleeping bag, he stares at the ceiling on his tent; a photo of his mother and father was stuck up there. A round face chubby women with black hair was smiling at the camera, she stood behind a wheelchair with an elderly man with thinning white hair, brilliant blue eyes narrowed towards the camera through the wrinkles.

Edogawa Wolfgang and Edogawa Fumiyo. Wolfgang had taken up his Japanese wife's name. His parents had him very very late in life, his father being ninety-one and his mother sixty-three.


	10. Chapter 10

As the weight of sleep crept over his mind, his eyes closes. Thoughts flash upon his remaining conscience, as to why he came to be there; it was his mother's doing. Edogawa Fumiyo told him time and time again to find his soul mate young, so that could spend their whole lives together.

Hence he traced down Haibara Ai, a girl around his own age who could rival him. She was highly intelligent, and had already completed her collage majors, making her an professor in the field of bio science.

Conan had a perfect memory, he could see or hear anything once. However this lead to many painful times when growing up. Learning to piece together things was hard, his memories would link parts with other things overlapping.

Over time he learnt to lock his over active mind down, by doing or learning new skills to keep him focus. Reading books was a great outlet, though he remembered everything he read. There was also the case of him recalling horrible images.

Edogawa Wolfgang was a chef medical examiner, sometimes he files made their way home. Conan would read the forensic reports, thus burning the unwelcoming information into his young brain.


	11. Chapter 11

Conan blinks, then frowns. He had drifted into sleep. He lay there trying to work out just what had caused him awaken; blinking into the semi dark tent, he listening to the howling of the wind, no doubt bringing with it more snow.

He allows his thoughts to return to Haibara Ai.

The young girl had made headlines in the states, she found an interesting cure for a virus that had spread through the country at an alarming rate. However many people rose up and accused the Haibara Family of causing the virus in the first place.

The family ran away, to the safely of their home land. Japan protected them, shielding them from the outside world, until it die down.

Conan felt it was a big thing to simply be forgotten, but two years after the outbreak, it seemed to be lost to memory.

The child sat up and gaze over to the entrance, then twists his torso to see his laptops. Had what awoken him come from there. Twisting all the way around, he crawls back to his keyboard. And scowls when he notices the time on the screen. He had over slept for a couple of hours, yet his body and mind was active.


	12. Chapter 12

The child sighs out loud, the family was still fast asleep. They would not be up for another five hours. Rolling onto his back, he brought his arms up and tucked them at the back of his head, using it almost like a pillow.

Conan allows his mind to ponder Haibara Ai's mother and father, whom he labels as Haibara female and Haibara male.

Haibara male and female were researching the ageing profess; the human body replacing itself with the food and drink it consumes. It can repair it fleshy self over a period of time, and it can refresh itself during the hours of sleep.

For years scientists have asked the question; why do we grow old and die?

This was what the Haibara Family was finding out.

Conan had discovered something interesting.

The third adult.

The Haibara Family was made up of, father mother and two daughters. Daughters that should be close to the same age as which other.

Haibara girl as he dubbed her, was the older sister of Haibara Ai; her real name being Haibara Masami. Twelve years old age. This was no child, the Haibara Masami living in the cabin had the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties.

So Conan dug deeper.

What started out for him researching a potential mate, turned into a full blown investigation into the happenings of this family.


	13. Chapter 13

The Haibara Family had developed a 'poison'. Which they named 'Pandora's Child'.

The poison embedded itself into the person's bone marrow, continuously reforming itself there. As the new blood cells form, it also carries with it the poison into the rest of the body. This poison came in the shape of a red and black capsule; they had fourteen of these.

The end result.

Haibara Masami's body grew rapidly in a short time, causing a large amount of pain and discomfort. She became the young woman he had been observing, however according to the data he managed to get from the cabin, she had been grown since. Only her fingernails and hair continued to grow, and if she was hurt or wounded, it would seal itself in an matter of seconds.

Conan closes his eyes, that was the basics. He did not want to recall the full details.

The reason he dubbed the mother, father and oldest daughter by the names Haibara male, Haibara female and Haibara girl, was to detach himself from them. The parents was using their older daughter as a test subject and there was nothing he could do to help, so he tried to made them into something unimportant almost non-human. If only for his mind to handle it.

Conan frowns, then opens his eyes. Turning onto his stomach he blinks in confusing at the new sounds coming from the laptops. It was turned down low during the nights, but he still caught it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Someone is moving around?" Conan asks dragging himself to the earpiece, he places it on his left ear and turn it up slightly.

There he listens.

Footsteps coming from the corridors.

Conan's breathe caught in his throat, his prefect memory records everything. And the noise of the heavy boots covered with fresh snow falling off of them, was none from the Haibara Family. By the sound alone he could tell the weight, hight and gender those walking.

Four people. Three men and a woman.

One man had a slight limp, while the other favoured one leg, the last man was overweight. The woman was light on her feet, he barely knew she was there.

A click.

In his mind's eye many images flashed through. It pieced the sound with an image. An image of an handgun. Or rather a semi-automatic pistol, it's make and model appeared as well.

Conan reaches for his back up phone and dial the cabin's landlines number. The couple had one next to their bed. He listened to the rings with his right ear, and continued listening to the intruders with his left. They had paused.

"Hello?" Came Haibara male's sound.

"There are people in the cabin," Conan cries out quickly, "They are in the back corridor, close to the kitchen, they have guns! Get out!" Conan flipped the down and turned off the power, "Its time to go." He whispers, standing he hurries for his clothes, wanting to get out of there.


	15. Chapter 15

Conan stood watching the flames raise into the night's sky, the silent forest had become loud with the crackling of the fire. The snow melted around where his tent once was. A large suitcase was behind his legs, this having his laptops and files within, a heavy rucksack hung off his shoulders.

All traces of him there was gone.

The child turns towards where the cabin was. It had been an hour since he phone, the ones who broke in could have seen the fire's smoke, but he hoped they would pass it off as a camp fire from the normal students that were known to come out even during the winter.

Conan's highly intelligent brain reasons that he was best for him to run away, another part spoke to him gently, saying that he should see if they had made it out safely.

His mother had taught him to run, always to run. Not to get involved and let people get on with things, that was why he tune out of what was happening to Haibara Masami. But his own sense of justice screamed at him after wise.

Even now his mother's warming told him to get away.

Conan began creeping towards the cabin. Then he ran fast in that direction.

As he neared he saw smoke. Much darker and thicker then the one from his tent, it rose high into the sky, the base of what he could see, was aglow with orange.

Gun fire echoed throughout the forest, causing him to halt.


	16. Chapter 16

The heavy clouds filled with snow hid the full moon, it's silvery moon broke its cover now and again, but most of the time the forest below was in darkness.

The only thing that allowed Conan to run through trees without hitting any, was his memory. Gunshots came from behind and the girl whom hand he grasped, cried out. Still they did not stop, the intruders were shooting blind.

Conan grips his teeth hard. On his right hand he forces Haibara Ai to run with him, while dragging his suitcase with his left. He could not leave it behind, since it appeared to be what they were after, what they had killed the Haibara Family for.

Ai trips again, but he kept her from falling fully.

They ran onwards.

At first he took them into the direction of the main road. Making the adults follow them with their touches. He had ducked down with Ai at the right time, causing them to lose sight. Conan then changed his course, heading towards a dirt road that was further away than the main.

Conan pauses for catch his breathe and let Ai do the same. Together they began moving again, hand in hand, just time with a much slower pace.

"I think we lost them." Ai says, her voice below a whisper.

"Yeah, that last shot was afar off." Conan replies in the same tone, "In a few hours the day will be up."

"Yeah," Ai agrees, "We should get as much distance between them as we can."


	17. Chapter 17

Conan watches the dawn breaking over the horizon, Ai lay beside him with her eyes closed, dry tears their corners. She had cried herself to sleep at the lost of her family, and he let her.

"We have to move soon," Conan says with a low gently voice, "They will be able to follow our tracks much better when the sun raises fully."

Her eye lids slap open, under the light of the new day, he notes the green tint in them. However he also noted the redness in them.

Together the two children stood; he had given her his clothes and boots when they stopped, as she had been running in her night gown.

"Who are you?" Ai asks at last, she still held his hand tightly but never looked at him, choosing to stare ahead.

"Edogawa Conan, Detective." Conan answers, like her he never turned her way, simply gazed in front.

"Why are you here?" Ai questions, her eyes glance between the suitcase he was dragging and the rucksack on his back.

"I was observing you, Haibara Ai." Conan says, seeing no reason not to tell her.

"Me? Why?" Ai asks blinking in shock.

"I study all potential wives." Conan said, earning him a gasps.

"Wives!?" Ai mumbles in something akin to outrage.

"Yes, my mother said I should find a person my equal." Conan replies as he turns to look behind, frowning at the tracks they made, "So far, you are the only person in my age group that matches me."

"Stalker..." Ai mumbles out, but says nothing after.


	18. Chapter 18

The winter afternoon sun did nothing to the icy world below, it barely made it through the thick clouds to inform those of it presence. High winds blew over the land, making the already chilly day more colder.

Under a bridge sat two children, cuddling together in order to keep warm. They had reached the frozen river and walked upon the ice so that they was no longer leaving a trail in the snow. However this meant that the intruders may of split up to walk either way.

"What if we're only thinking that?" Ai asks as she glances down the way they came, "What if they never found our footprints in the first place?"

"That is another possible," Conan comments as he too turns to look, "Do we really want to take that chance?"

"Edogawa-kun... where do we go from here?" Ai suddenly asks with slight worry in her voice, though her face remained expressionless.

"Once a day a person waits for me, at the town." Conan began to explain, "His job was to take me to Sapporo. However they seen my face, they could have asked around about me."

"... Edogawa-kun, are we going to die?" Ai asks dully, her eyes had a strange far again look, almost like she was not seeing anything before her.

"Do you want to die?" Conan asks bluntly, he did not look at her, he already seen death more times than any child should have growing up, he had grown numb to the concept. There was a small part of him that spoke to him, telling him, that if he did not save this girl, he would lost that piece that made him human.


	19. Chapter 19

Conan had managed to contact the person he hired to drive him back to Sapporo, had asked many questions. Once he was happy that the person was indeed still loyal to him, he give his location to be picked up.

Conan cuddled against Ai, this time in the warmth of the car. Blue eyes try focus on the faded landscape that went by outside the window. It was no longer just snowing, it was a blizzard. Visibility was getting harder and harder.

"How far are we?" Conan asks breaking the strange silence that had fallen over the car.

"We are here," The person says glancing at the rear view to look at him, "But it will still take an hour to get to the air port."

"Okay." Conan mumbles with a nod, he then takes a look at an box he place on the seat next to him, "The money is in there."

"Don't disappear until I count it." The person said firmly with a pointed look through the mirror.

Conan nods. He still had enough money left. Though he also counted in a factor of the possibility of the person holding for ransom to get more money. So far the person proved to be honest with the promised money.

"Do you think their will be flying out in this weather?" The person says a little lighter than his tone before, a smiling now gracing their lips.

"No. We will most likely hang around for days in the airport." Conan replies with a bit of a snort, "The airports normally have deals with hotels encase these things happen."

"Aa, you're right." The person agreeing, "My aunt's flight got delayed and she was put up. However she was travelling with a package deal, so it was the travel people that books it all set that into place."


	20. Chapter 20

"-could have been fishing for information?" Ai says darkly, eyes growing wide as she suddenly looks around, "What do you mean? I thought you said he was trustworthy!"

"He was." Conan replies in an uncaring tone, he gazes about the restaurant they was currently in, it was overflowing with people and the staff continue to allow more people to come in because of the many delays.

"He was?!" Ai hisses as she bends her head down, pulling her the hood to the coat.

"Until he gotten his money, he was loyal to me." Conan answer he turns his eyes downwards and bought his cup, drinking the dark hot liquid, "Once he returns, they those people are still their asking the right question and offering the right money, he will betray us."

"So... now what do we do?" Ai asks her fear getting the better of her, "What's going to happen to us?"

"It will be alright." Conan said firmly looking up at her, "I will protect you."

Ai seemed shocked by this, and for a moment unsure how to respond; at last she relaxed and closed her eyes allowing a smile to come. The sound of the people many moving around, talking, screaming, shouting and eating masked any noise they could have made. It was a good place to hide with the many parents with their children.

"The buses are still working." Conan mumbles, causing Ai to glance up and frown; he was staring at a couple near the doorway of the restaurant, "Coaches that are travelling west along the south coast."

"What?" Ai asks at last, blinking in confusion.

"Lip reading." Conan answers a slow smirk came on his lips, "Want to go?"

"On the coach?" Ai said letting a smirk appear on her face as well as she stand, "Might as well."


	21. Chapter 21

Conan was comfortable with Ai. But he was not sure this was what his mother meant in the way of soul mate, over the past couple of days she had become to be like a sister. Ai must have felt it too, however they still referred to each other by their family names.

For Ai, Conan guessed he had become her pillar of support, the only thing she was clinging onto through the deaths of her family.

'...however,' Conan thinks as he glances to the seat next to him, the blonde girl was sound asleep, 'there are five stages of emotion after losing a loved one. At the moment, the need for survival is outweighing this...'

Wiggling in his seat he brushes a hand over his chest at his new clothes. They gotten them before the long coach journey with the money he still had on him. Conan could take out as much money as he wanted and his mother would never question it.

His mother also never question the fact that he went to the other side of the world on his own. Of course, both his mother and father was not normal and nor was he.

Conan turns towards the window, seeing a sign. They had arrived at Hakodate, here they would get a ferry across the water and go to Mutsu. After much debating Conan and Ai decided it that this would be the final stop for them on coach, though it did continue down the south coast, they wanted to switch to the train line.

'Tokyo...' Conan thinks of the place where they was head, 'Such a grand overpopulated city, it would be hard trying too child there.'

Conan felt his phone moving in his pocket, leaning into his seat to reach his pocket, he pulls it out and flips it open, gazing at the number.


	22. Chapter 22

It was that person.

With narrow eyes Conan pushes the button and placed it to his ear. He was greeting with heavy breathing.

"Hey boy," Came the person's voice, sounding pained and wheezy, "How's your trip? Still in Japan?"

"I can not answer that." Conan answers frowning, he blocks out the noise of the moving coach and focus on the sound coming from the other end, "What is wrong?"

"Those people who are chasing you," His voice wheezes out, "They searching for you at the airport. They must be there by now," he coughs wetly, "Since you answered, I'm guessing they ain't found you yet."

"No." Conan said, closing his eyes, "And you?"

"They double crossed me." The young man wheezes out and coughs after, he groans then, "They gave the money after I told all, then knifed me."

"And you thought you would tell me because of that..." Conan spoke softly down the phone, feeling sorry for him, even while he was a greedy man, "Thank you for doing that, hope this information is a freebie."

The young man laughs breathlessly at that, then the line went silent. This was followed by the sound of the phone hitting the floor.

Conan flips down his phone. He knew there this would happen, however he did not count of them murdering him; why this never entered his mind he did not know, he knew that they murdered the Haibara Family without remorse.

"Haibara," Conan says to his companion shaking her shoulder gently, "We will arrival shortly."

Ai blinks awake, then looked around quickly. The other coach travellers were sleeping in their seats; only few people was wake, these talked quietly to each other.

"What time is it?" Ai asks rubs her eyes, while frowning at his face.

"6:45am." Conan answers as he straighten himself in his seat, "We will be at the station in fifteen minutes."


	23. Chapter 23

Conan yawns loudly, his mind was not letting his body rest. He glances across from him, Ai was seat opposite, just staring at him.

"When we get there, what are we going to do?" Ai asks glancing down to her lap, "They're not going to leave us alone, they will chase as to the ends of the earth."

"Tokyo is a big place." Conan mumbles out, tiredness was making his words slur, dark bags were under his eyes, "Even if they managed to found out we gotten a coach then a train here, we can easily disappear there."

"... Edogawa-kun," Ai says at last looking up, "What about money? They may have hack into your account. We bought clothes and other items."

"When we was in Sapporo." Conan points out, his eyes began to close without his permission, he force them open to look at the girl, "I have enough money to keep us going for a while."

"Edogawa-kun, why are you doing this for me?" Ai asks almost sadly, her hands grip the fringe of her jumper.

"Is a reason necessity?" Conan asks with a kind smile.

"...I think we need to grow up." Ai at last says, "They did not know the effects of the poison."

"Haibara, you do not know the full effects of the poison as well," Conan answers frowning deeply at her readiness to use the poison, "I was thinking about burning the data I took, but wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Don't burn it." Ai says her voice suddenly small, "They my mother and father's work." Et was then Conan remembered that they was still children, no matter how smart they was, they was children.

"Okay." Conan agrees with a nod, "But you're right about something."

"What is that?" Ai asks tilting her head slightly.

"We need to grow up." Conan states looking at her "Can you remake Pandora's Child?"


	24. Chapter 24

There was silent between them. The two children stared at each other right in the eye, wanting for one to speak.

The train continues rocking gently, the rain hits hard against the window, sliding sideways with the speed, people at their own seats chatted with each other around them.

"No need to make some." Ai says at last, reaching into her pocket she pulls out a small brown bottle with no label, within there was capsules.

"You managed to get them out?!" Conan whispers as he looks at the bottle.

"My mother shoved them into my hands as she threw me out the window," Ai explains almost sadly; she too stares at the bottle, "One each should be enough."

Conan leans back into his seat, thinking hard now. He had hoped it would get time to made the poison, then he could have prepared things. Such as hacking into the national computer, faking births, citizenship and passports, not to mention clothes and other things an adult needed in this world.

"Should we take it now?" Ai says breaking his trail of thought.

"No, our clothes will not fit." Conan answers, her surprised face made it clear she had not thought of these things, only escape and hiding was at the front of her mind, "Wait until we have reached our next shop, we then gets some clothes fit for us, and come back on."

She nods and tucked the bottle back into her pocket, then she takes out a train route map and began studying it.

Conan did not need to look, he knew the next stop was Utsunomiya. The train stayed in the station was twenty minutes before moving to it's final stop, Tokyo, of course there was a two hour wait for the next train if they missed it or jump from train to train. Jumping train to train seemed better, but it would be tiresome for them.


	25. Chapter 25

Conan had chosen dark clothings; black jeans, deep blue jumper with black running shoes, he had a black vest, black socks and underwear. He was not too sure how big he would grow, so he bought two sizes for a teenager. If he was going to grow about ten years, he would be late teens.

Wandering with his bags he glances around for Ai, the shopping centre was overly crowded, and he did not know if this was a good thing or not.

"Over here." A dull voice said, causing him to turn; Haibara Ai stare at him for a moment, then held out a piece of paper, "We should go here. No one will hear our screams over the cheering."

Conan took the paper and gazes over it's contents. It was a poster for a heist. A Kaitou KID's heist. Over the passed forty years this magician slash thief had won the hearts of the people, these 'performance' he done brought a lot of people from not only across Japan, but from different parts of the world.

"No one will notice an extra pair." Conan says as he grins at the poster, he did not like thievery or any other criminal activity, but he was willing to use this as a cover.

"The 'performance' starts in the evening." Ai says looking around at the crowd, "That means we have to hide until then. We can use your laptops to start hacking a new identity for ourselves."

"Nice idea." Conan replies with a nod, he glances at the suitcase he still was dragging behind him, "Let us head going to this place and set ourselves up there."

Together the children turned, heading for the exit. He took a peek at the bags Ai was holding in both hands. While he was carrying day large bag, as he had gotten all the things he needed in one store; she was carrying three large bags in one hand and two in the other. It appeared as if she went into many stores as well, as none had the same logo on them.

'Just what has she got?' Conan thinks, as he faces his front again. Yes he had got himself two pairs of the same clothing just in case, but it seemed that she had got herself the whole shop, 'Does she need all of that?'


	26. Chapter 26

It was a dark cold night, yet hundreds had turned up. Their cheering, shouts and even party poppers had gotten much louder as it got nearer for it to begin. Firework displays rocks the windows of the room they were in, over and over. The noise of the helicopters above beat the air overhead, shaking the ceiling and letting dust fall.

Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai were in completely agony. They blood boiled in their bodies, skin stretched and peeled rapidly, insides felt bruised and ready to burs; they screamed. Their screams filled the small room they find themselves in, they gripped the other's hand tightly as the never ending pain continued on in waves over their bodies.

Then it was over.

Only the grasping pants could be heard from the pair now. A faint 'Ladies and Gentlemen' could be heard somewhere a far off.

Conan slowly lifts his head to stare at the young woman now laid out in front of him, still holding onto his hand. She was thin, her whole skeleton could be seen were was not fat or muscle on her body; her hair was now long pooling around her body like a cape, it was then he glances at their joint hands. Fingernails had grow long as well, curling around his now lengthy ones.

Sitting up, he pushes his own long black hair out of his seemingly deeper blue eyes; then he allowed himself stare and study his own hollow looking arm. The pale grey of his skin was unhealthy, causing him to worry slightly.

"It least I know why you bought all that stuff." Conan says and blinks at the sound of his horse voice.

"Yes... we need to restore our body fat." Ai replies at last, she too sitting out right. The young pair cared little for their naked bodies they showed each other, "That's why I got all that food and drink."

"Nice." Conan grins and glances over at the table, where the food was already prepared for them to eat, "But also those scissors and nail clippers."

"Yes, bet you was starting to think I did not have a brain." Ai said with a smile, she was still feeling too weak to move, but knew her body needed food, or else it would start to eat itself.


	27. Chapter 27

Conan began crawling over, he too being to weak to stand and walk; however on reaching the table he rolled a bottle of blended vegetables over to Ai first. She nodded her thanks and quickly opens it and began to drink; Conan did the same, not caring that some ran down the sides, his body was crying out for the food.

Breathing heavily again he blinks at the empty bottle, then looked to the next one. Ai had said they would need ten reach to be strong enough to move. He was itchy, his skin was flaky and sweaty at the same time.

"Need a shower after this." Conan mumbles as he rolls the next bottle they made up, over to Ai and grabs another for himself.

"Let's cut our hair and nails first," Ai replies with a sigh, "Its hard to hold this thing."

She was right of course, but he was far too weak and hungry to work out why he had a hard time holding it and need both hands to lift it to his mouth.

"Let us wash first." Conan mumbles back, and again began drinking deeply, this time with a little more care.

"How are we to wash with these at the end of our fingertips?" Ai grasps out as she ended her mad drinking.

"Fine. Cut these first, then wash." Conan answers as he rolls yet another bottle to her, his mind was starting to get into gear. He gazes around the small hotel room that had it's own kitchen, it did not belong to just them but four other people who had come to watch the Kaitou KID heist. They left earlier that day given Conan and Ai time to chop and blend their meal.

"What time does the heist finish?" Ai asks suddenly, thinking of when the people would return.

"We have a good two hours yet," Conan replies, the hour lasts an hour long but there was still the after party people went, though they did not know if the four people would stay for this or not, "Do not worry, we can wash and get ready to leave."

"Mmm... they do not know we were children right?" Ai asks quickly, as she grabs the next bottle being rolled to her by Conan.

"We did it all by computer," Conan said with a sigh, "And then we heck to checked ourselves in. They have Kudou Shinichi and Miyano Shiho on record."


	28. Chapter 28

Nine year old Edogawa Conan or rather, nineteen year old Kudou Shinichi was laying in bed listening to the people outside of their bedroom door. Ten year old Haibara Ai, now Miyano Shiho was leading against it listening, refusing to relax until she was sure they was not anyone that could harm them.

It was more than the four people they read about on the computer. The hotel rooms was like an apartment. It had a main living room/ kitchen and four bedrooms leading off of this, the room they was in had a double bed in, which they slept in after their intent cleaning up they did the night before. The room and bathroom had been a mess, they had cleaned the kitchen before their change of did not have to worry about that.

"Lay down Shiho." Shinichi says, her new name they both need to use to get used to.

"I don't want to." Shiho replies back firmly, then adds, "Shinichi-kun."

"There is no way they could have caught up with us this quickly." Shinichi said rolling onto his side and staring out of the window, the new day was grey and cloudy.

"How can you be so sure." Shiho asks as she at last walks across the room and flops back into bed, she tucks herself under the warm covers.

"We have two days of this hotel room." Shinichi mumbles his aching body refused to let him move any more, "Let us use it to the full."

"Mm." Shiho hums in agreement, her own body given up as she laid back.

After their long meal, they began to process of cutting their hair and nails, scrubbing their flesh. Shinichi had tied everything into black bin bags and carried it outside, finding a fan made bonfire he threw it all in; it had their hair, nails, off cuts of the food and their children's clothes. Shinichi also had three of his four laptops toss into there.

The data and everything of Pandora's child was on that one laptop, which he was going to replace soon and get rid of as well. His phone he no longer had, he tie it to a stay dog because he knew his mother had a tracking device installed in there.

Conan knew they had talked to that person, so knew that they knew his name. They may have gone to his parents by now.

Shinichi's chest hurt, he had sent his mother and father one last e-mail, warning them of a possible on coming danger; he would not know if this was a mistake or not until later.


	29. Chapter 29

Kudou Shinichi ran a hand through his first hair cut, it was nothing like the helmet style his mother always did for him; after his hair growing he had the chance to change it and left it into the hands of the hairdresser.

The normal cow-lick had was present even during his helmet days, was still there, it was now a lot shorter with a fringe. He wore thick glasses, much like his father's, those these were fake. The smaller sized black clothes he got himself fit well.

"You should have gotten yourself a coat or jacket," Shiho says, she too was playing with her new hair cut which was chopped neatly above her shoulders. She had a dark brown coat on, with a red skirt visible at it's bottom had was round her knees, with darker brown calf length boots.

Both carried bags now, with more clothes they bought with each train station they stopped at, spending a few hours each time. They had slept for most of the two days in their hotel room, and travelled for two more days to get to Tokyo. A three hours trip from Utsunomiya to Tokyo had taken four days since stopping off to grow.

"I hack into my own bank account." Shinichi said suddenly, "But redirected it outwards. All Edogawa Conan's money is now Kudou Shinichi's."

"You're brave." Shiho mumbles out, clearly annoyed by hearing this, "So, where do the new born Kudou and Miyano go from here?"

"The new Kudou Manor of course." Shinichi says grinning cheekily towards her, taken her hand he begins leading towards the place he memorized from the maps.

"What?!" Shiho hisses out, but allowed him to drag her along.

"Come on," Shinichi said as he hurries, moving faster, "We are almost there!"

Suddenly they stop. Grinning he looks through the gates of his new home. Shiho simply raises her eyebrows at the overly large house. A man came out of the front door and seeing them, waves and comes over.

"Kudou Shinichi-san?" The man asks through the bars, he began opening it.

"Yes, that is me." Shinichi says, his smiles gone and giving the man a serious look.

"Well done, I am Suzuki Souta we spoke on the phone," The man said nodding as he starts handing over paperwork to Shinichi, "Sign these, and everything is yours." The child turned adult quickly signed, "That's it! Enjoy your new home, here are the keys."

Shinichi took the keys, they had little notes paper knotted on them, with written words saying what was what. Nodding he bows to the man, "Thank you very much. Come on Shiho!"

"Thank you very much," Shiho also says them hurries after the other, "Wait Shinichi-kun!"


	30. Chapter 30

"The man is mad!" Shiho suddenly says as she places her mug down on the coffee table, though she did not look annoyed, "Who blows things up at three in the morning!"

"We were both awake at three in the morning," Shinichi answers as he reads his new book, "So you have nothing to moan about."

"Another book?" Shiho asks with her hand on her hips, "Money does not grow on trees, it will run out if you keep using it!"

"I know, but this one sang to me." Shinichi answers still eyes glued upon the pages of the book.

"So, what are you going to do about money?" Shiho asks as she settles in the seat next to him.

"Huh?" Shinichi says at last bringing his nose out of the book to blink at the young woman.

"We have bills to pay, books to buy and chemical to obtain." Shiho said as she leans forward and grabbing her mug, "Our money is going to run dry sooner or later."

"Mmmm..." Shinichi hums thinking hard, he could no longer tap his mother or father accounts and he had already drained his own, it took a lot of work to hack and redirect. They needed their own income, enough to upkeep this house and themselves; Shiho's research did not come cheap, nor did Shinichi's beloved books.

"What about those stories?" Shiho asks glancing towards the computer he bought himself, while buying her one as well, for her underground laboratory they turned the giant wine cellar this house had.

"Stories?" Shinichi asks blinking in confusion, then followed her line of sight, "Of those! Those are just for love!"

"I read them," Shiho said almost darkly, "They are good enough to be best seller."

"Night Baron?" Shinichi says with a laugh, "Who would want to read about a thief come murderer, along with a detective who follow his tracks?"

"I'm sure many people." Shiho answers smiling, "Its interesting, also its something done in your share time, what have you got to lose?"

"You are right." Shinichi laughs as he began reading his book once again, "I will do something about that."

"Also I want you to put that fake diploma to good use." Shiho says with narrow eyes, "Get a job. We been here for two months, they would have come for us by now, I think we're safe to move again a little more."

"Wow, never thought I would hear that coming from you." Shinichi mumbles bringing his book closer to his face. Louder he says, "I could get into a police station as an young detective or something...it can only take me so far..."

"Good." Shiho says nodding happily as she drinks her coffee; both their bodies had become strong and healthy.


	31. Chapter 31

Detective Kudou Shinichi had been working in the Beika police station for six months, fast getting attention from the higher ups; he began out simply handling data in the main office, until he was despatched as a traffic officer, then became an assistant to a detective rather quickly. It began clear that Shinichi was more competent, thus giving him a new title as Detective.

Shinichi mainly worked in homicide department, but was often spend else where when needed.

"Kudou-Tantei!" A voice came from his office door gazing from his files, he sees his friend from the traffic department, "Could you get your father to sign my book?" the young woman came over and placed a thick book upon the desk, the author 'Kudou Yuusaku'.

"I can try, Nishimura-san," Shinichi answers kindly as he leans over and takes the book, "My father comes and goes at random."

"That's fine! Thanks!" Nishimura says cheerfully then hurries out the room.

Shinichi smiles down at the book, he wondered if he made the right choice in choosing to have a 'father'. He wore a disguise when entering the publishers office, however he was being asked to book signing now; it was a pain to disguise himself, he put on a fake moustache, dressed in a business suit and kept voice lower than how he normally spoke.

'I need to find a better way...' Shinichi thinks as he takes a pen and began writing down fast in the case files, 'But who can I find to teach me? There are people here that go under cover, however they would start saying questions...'

Shinichi sighs out and drops the pen; the nice thing about working as a homicide detective, was that he at last found something to keep his brilliant brain with non stop work. He did forget to eat and sleep sometimes, however members of the department was starting to take note of this and were now making sure he rested.

Standing Shinichi sighs this time sadly, thinking of his mother and father he would never see again. Four months ago he found out that they had died in a house fire, no sign of fail play; the news did not reach Japan, he discovered it when searching for any news about his family.

'No sign of their son...Edogawa Conan.' Shinichi thinks, he moves away from the desk taking the book with him as he heads towards his backpack, reaching for it he slips the book inside then exited the room and turns back to the door, 'Of course he was no where near the house or in the country at that time...'

Locking his office up he spins around and tossing the straps of his bag of his shoulder, he began making his way out of the building, he nods his head to familiar faces and smiles at some.

"Kudou-kun!" A breathless voice stops him, he pauses and glances to his left.

"Evening Hamasaki," Shinichi greets with a raised eyebrow, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The Ekoda district police have asked other district to cover," Hamasaki says in a excited tone, "Some are even going to be allowed near the action!"

"Action?" Shinichi asks now following Hamasaki down the corridor.

"Don't you know?!" Hamasaki cries out in shock, "Ekoda district in home to the KID Task Force!"


	32. Chapter 32

Brilliant blue eyes took in every detail as he stood in the make shift police HQ; it looked as if a war was about to begin. Which was amusing, because it was for one person that the policemen marched around in tight groups, as they make their way to their assigned posts.

The policemen had what appeared to be riot gear on, however these were redesigned for lighter use; large vans pulled up and out came more man filing out. The tents around that desks with communication equipment borrowed from different departments. There was policemen in normal uniform and those who wore normal clothes, these ones most likely detectives like him.

"Kudou …. Tantei..." A voice came loudly behind, seemingly unsure of how to address him.

"I am a normal officer tonight." Shinichi says grinning as he taps on his breast plate, he too had a KID Task Force uniform on. Under one arm a heavy helmet was there, lifting it up he placing it on and straps it tightly under his chin, "Should I be off now?"

"Yes, join with Team B!" The man answered with a nod, he then points to his right, "You answer to Detective Ross!"

"Understood!" Shinichi answers as he turns and runs over to the group, he notices a tall blonde man shouting orders and knew who Detective Ross was, "Kudou here! Beika!"

"Kudou, you're early. Stand with the others." Ross shouts then he nods his head over to a group of men waiting in a formation.

Shinichi walks over to them, stood at the very end and waited. Looking up he watches the beautiful full moon shining brightly above. Somewhere behind the rows of crowd control was the fans screaming in waiting for the performance to begin.

Shinichi remembered that night then. The night he became Kudou Shinichi. The pain, agony and weakness throughout that night. During that night the KID fans had party into the morning hours; his heart ached as he was remained once again of the lost of his mother and father.

'Shiho must feel the same way...' Shinichi thought as he blocks out everything around him, 'However, I always said my goodbye as if it was the last time I would see them...'

Conan's mother and father were old, and they always told him this. Saying that should they pass away while he was gone, that he had to remember that they had a good life and how bless they was to have him as a son.

"Start moving!" Ross screams as he raises his arm sharply, pointing to the entrance they needed to go through. Shinichi marches in time with those around him; he half wondered where Hamasaki had gotten to, they had come together and signed in together.

Shinichi marched onwards, his and the other's feet caused the open area of the museum to echo across. They was heading towards the south of the building and since he and his team was back up he doubted he would see this Kaitou KID everyone spoke of.

Shinichi rose his hand up and switched on his earpiece, like those did around him in time. Someone spoke gently but firmly to them, ready to give them their overall order. Detective Ross had his earpiece digging his ear, holding his finger tightly. Then he began walking around eyeing up the men in his group; the manner in which he walked told that he thought he was better than them.


End file.
